Let 'em Burn
by krenee321
Summary: Beacon Hills is her destination, she needs to find him. She needs to make everything okay again, she can't let anything else fall apart. Even if it will be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

Blake hopped out of the passenger side of the old rusted grey truck, giving a friendly smile and thanking the kind man who had given her a ride. Hitch hiking is always something one should be wary about, but Blake snidely thought that if he were to try anything, she could take him.

He had dropped her off in the outskirts of Portland. It was as far as he was going, so she couldn't complain. _'It's closer than where I started'_, she thought.

Word had gotten around that drama was stirred up where the old Hale pack used to reside Beacon Hills. So that's where she was headed, it was her best bet that that is where Jason would be headed too.

Silently in the cover of the dusk shadows, Blake walked over two streets and crept behind a dusty blue car. It looked like a Honda, early 80's would be her best guess, easiest one on the block to take.

Blake extended her index finger, taking a breath for control and willing her nail to grow longer.

She then inserted her nail into the door lock, carefully picking it. She looked over her shoulder to confirm she was alone as the lock moaned and she quickly grabbed and handle and jumped into the drivers seat.

Blake really didn't want to have to hot-wire the car, it might draw too much attention, so she scurried over the glove box and center console trying to find keys.

Luck was on her side, she pulled down the visor and keys fell out into her lap._ 'Idiots,'_ she thought.

She started the car with a smile on her face and drive down the road, looking in the rear view mirror to insure that no one had followed her. She was in the clear.

'_ Okay Beacon Hills, here I come'._

* * *

**This just kind of popped into my head, I don't really know where I'm going with it exactly, but hopefully it will come to me. It's set after season 2, so basically a season 3 in my head with my OC.**

**~KRENEE**


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken 17 hours to drive from Portland to Beacon Hills, stopping only for gas and necessities.

Blake pulled over to the side of the road right in front of the customary cliche welcoming sign. She turned the car off and took a deep breath. She looked out the window and saw an immense about of trees surrounding her.

Seclusion. Probably why the Hale's had taken up residence here.

It felt familiar. It felt like home.

_'No,_' she thought, _'there is no home anymore.'_

Stepping out of the car, breathing in the cold air, Blake knelt down in front of her front tire and slashed it with her morphed claws. _'Time to initiate Damsel in Distress.'_

With perfect timing the road filled with a yellow gleam from an upcoming car. As the car grew closer, Blake recognized it as a police car. The driver soon saw her on the side of the road and began to pull over as well. A minute later an officer stepped out. _'Ready... and... Action'_ she sarcastically thought.

"Is there a problem here miss?" The officer asked with a friendly demeanor.

Blake noticed that he had tired eyes, _'Long day working means easier to convince'._

"Yeah, my tire is flat, I must have ran something over." She responded with a glance toward the tire.

"Well I didn't see anything while coming up the road, I wonder what it was." The officer said walking closer to look at said tire.

Blake sighed, "Just my luck huh? Ugh this week has just not been good to me." She covered her face with her hands and slouched against the side of the car.

"It's okay hun, we'll call a tow truck and get this fixed in no time." The officer said with a reassuring smile.

"If only it was that easy," she stated pulling her hands away from her face, "I don't have insurance, and my purse was stolen last night from my hotel! Thank god they didn't take my duffle or else I'd be naked right now!"

At the last comment the officer bashfully looked at the grounded and cleared his throat. "Things happen, but don't worry we will get this taken care of, I know some people and I can pull some strings."

"Oh no! I don't want you to-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand and smiled, "Don't worry about it, it's my job to help people."

Blake smiled at that, "Helping old ladies cross the road, and pulling strings to get a free tow are different things."

"Helping a young lady get across town is slightly the same, don't worry about it. I'll call Ted and he will come get your car. Do you have anywhere you want me to drop you off?"

Blake shook her head, "No I was just going through town, I can just find the nearest motel when _Ted_ comes... Wait, crap, never mind, I can't exactly do that either." She looked dejectedly at the ground.

"I'm not gonna leave you out here all alone here miss, I'll drive you to the motel and talk to the manager, we can work something out get you to get a place to stay tonight. And in the morning we can work everything else out." The officer said with a don't argue with me tone.

Blake smiled, "You are seriously one of the nicest men I've ever met."

The officer laughed, "One must have great customer service when they are the Sheriff of a small town."

"Well Sheriff.." She squinted to see his name tag in the dark, "Stilinski, thank you."

"Of course, now get your bag and we will call Ted on the way." He responded nodding towards his cruiser.

Blake opened the drivers door and reached across the seat to grab her bag, and shut the door and began to walk with Sheriff Stilinski towards his cruiser. "Oh I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself before! My name is Blake."

The Sheriff smiled and opened his passenger door for her, "It's nice to meet you Blake."

"It's nice to meet you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Blake swiftly opened the dusty curtains, spreading light into the motel room.

As promised, Sheriff Stilinski had been able to convince both Ted and Angie, the motel manager, to help her until her situations had been settled. '_Ha, that might take awhile_'.

Walking back to the bed, that she had not-so comfortably slept in that previous night, she began to dig through her bag.

She pulled out a black jacket, but continued digging until she finally found her hair band that was buried at the bottom.

Blake quickly threw her dark blonde hair in a messy ponytail, then proceeded to pull on her jacket.

Steping out of the room, her hand ventured to her jean pocket, making sure that the room key was in there. She walked to the railing and looked out past the parking lot toward the forest._ 'Let's do this then...'._

* * *

Walking through the Beacon Hills forest felt comforting to Blake. This kind of environment had been all she had ever known.

The peaceful serenity.

Blake stopped and looked up at a nearby tree and saw a birds nest. _'A home for a family. A bird family... But whatever.'_

A twig snapped to her left and she froze. '_Know your surroundings. Trust your senses_.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath...

A girl.

A werewolf by the smell of it.

Twenty feet away and coming Blake's way.

A twig snapped again, _'Obviously discreet isn't in this girls vocabulary._'

Another wave hit her: blood. This girl was hurt, _'But she's a werewolf, why hasn't she healed?_' Blake thought. Then realization dawned on her. _'The Alphas_'. Injuries from an alpha takes longer to heal, she knew that for fact. Blake, herself in a way was still healing from an injury caused by an alpha, it may not be bleeding anymore, but the pain hadn't seemed to want to go away.

The girl broke through the brush with a sudden crash. Looking up from the ground she saw Blake. With a terrified yet defying gleam in her eyes she growled and took a defensive crouch. She had scratch marks over her face, and she was holding her right arm to her body.

"Claws down pup, I'm not here to hurt you." Blake said walking towards the girl, who took a step back in return.

"Forgive me for not trusting a word you say." The girl said snidely.

Blake stopped walking, and eyed her with sincere eyes. "Where's your pack? Or are you an omega?"

The girl, noticing the change in Blake's demeanor, stopped snarling. She looked Blake over with careful eyes; she didn't have the same confident, cocky, self righteous attitude that the others had. "I don't know where they are..." she said carefully, "I...I left...So I guess that would make me an omega, but... I don't know anymore..." She looked at the ground sadly.

Blake walked toward her again, this time the girl didn't step away. "I guess the question is, do you want to stay an omega, or do you want to go back to your pack?"

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, "I want to go back."

"Okay then, let's go." Blake replied putting a hand softly on her left shoulder.

The girl looked confused, "Do you know where they are?"

"No, but we will never know unless we look. C'mon, werewolves in Beacon Hills? Not exactly a needle in a haystack."

The girl gave a small smile. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You can call me Blake." Blake said softy.

"Blake... Okay. My name is Erica." The girl replied.

Blake smiled, "Well Erica, let's go find your pack."

* * *

**Super short, but I'm just typing these out as they come to me.**

**Review?**

**~KRENEE**


	4. Chapter 4

Blake and Erica walked through the forest, Erica a bit slower than Blake.

"How much further?" Blake asked stopping to look at Erica.

Erica stopped herself and took a much needed breath. "Only a little bit more... I don't even know if they are there anymore... We kept moving, they could be anywhere now."

Blake placed a hand on Erica's shoulder, "And anywhere could include previous hideouts, you said that they didn't want to leave right? Well chances are they are still around then, and you will find them."

Blake then continued walking in the direction Erica had directed.

Erica, literally fell into step behind her. "What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" Blake questioned back, not turning or stopping.

Erica stumbled forward to keep pace, "Where's your pack?... Or are you an omega?"

Blake gave her a side glance before answering. "...I'm alone."

Erica tilted her head, "So an omega then?"

Blake continued walking and shoved her hands in her pockets and gave a shrug. "Guess so."

Erica scoffed, "Well you could've just said that."

Blake was going to make a sarcastic comment back when a large house came into view. A large _wrecked_ house. Erica pulled Blake to a stop and looked at the house hopeful.

The area held the scent of werewolves, they were definitely here at some point, but unfortunately not for a couple days. Erica began to jog towards the front door, then Blake saw the door itself and called out for her to stop. Erica rounded back to face her and saw Blake's upset face. "What is it?" she asked.

Blake caught up to Erica and grabbed her arm and began to drag her back into the woods, "It's been marked, it's not safe. So obviously your pack isn't there."

Erica ripped her arm away, "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Blake stopped and looked at her. _'She really doesn't have any idea what was going on_'. Blake sighed, "That strange spiral on the door... It's the sign of the Alphas."

Erica's face dropped. Her looked became terrified. "You... You mean the ones that-"

"Yes!" Blake exclaimed, "The ones that hurt you, that attacked you."

"B-but... A pack of Alphas? How is that possible?! I mean... I was wondering why all their eyes were..." Erica strayed off with tears clouding her eyes.

"Red." Blake finished.

Erica looked up in Blake's eyes and nearly choked on her intake of breath. "Are they gonna..." she trailed off.

Blake's face harden, and she glared into Erica's tear filled eyes. "Yes... They are going to kill you... All of you."

"But, Boyd!" Erica cried out.

Blake's eyes turned to confusion, "What?"

Erica took another breath to calm herself, but not succeeding. "They still have Boyd!"

Blake took a step closing the distance between the two of them, "Who is that? Is that your alpha?" she demanded.

Erica shook her head, "No, he's my friend! We both left the pack the other night, and they found us... I was able to get away, but I don't think he did." she said near tears.

Blake calmed herself, _'It's okay, they don't have her alpha_' she thought. "Okay Erica, we need to find your pack now, Where else would they be?"

Erica sputtered and tried to think, "Well we were at the abandoned subway station for awhile."

"Okay let's try there next, which way?" Blake asked.

Erica turned slightly left and began walking while grabbing Blake's arm. "This way." she said suddenly confident.

* * *

Walking down the stairs of the subway station was like stepping on bubble wrap, there was no way to be quiet. Especially with an injured Erica one step behind her. Reaching the bottom, Blake surveyed the room. '_They've definitely been here, and recently.' _ The sudden movement from the shadows on her right caught her by surprise. Within seconds Blake was thrown to the ground, with a rather large person pinning her down. _'Well that's gonna hurt tomorrow'_ she thought to herself.

"Derek!" Erica exclaimed still standing on the stairs.

The man atop Blake, looked over to Erica and a brief look of relief flashed over his face, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl before turning back to look at Blake. He began to growl before Erica once again spoke up.

"No Derek wait! She helped me!"

Without looking over at her again Derek spoke, "You don't know what's happened Erica, she could be-"

"One of the Alphas?" Erica said cutting him off.

This time Derek did look over at her, "How do you know about them? You've been gone." It was then that Derek took in her appearance; covered in dirt and blood. His expression became worried.

"Because they attacked us," Erica explained, "I was able to get away, but..." she teared up again, "I don't know about Boyd."

Derek was silent, mentally mourning the possible death of his pack mate.

A voice from behind caught all of them by surprise, "Let her up Derek."

Derek looked over at his uncle with a glare, still firmly holding Blake to the ground, who hadn't moved since first being forced into this position. "Why?" he demanded.

Peter walked out of the shadows with a slight smirk on his face, "Because if she gets hurt, her mom is gonna kill me, and I'd rather not die... _again_."

Derek and Blake both held surprised expressions. Derek not-so- gently lifted himself up, not even offering Blake a hand. But it didn't matter because Blake held Peter's gaze, slowly pushing herself into the sitting position.

"You know my mother?" She questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Peter walked forward smirking, "Of course I do. Maddison Blake was a babe. And I see it runs in the family."

Blake angrily hauled herself to her feet and glared at Peter. "Ran. Ran in the family."

The room grew quiet, even Derek's semi permanent scowl fell.

Blake folded her arms over her chest, but held her glare. "They are dead. All of them."

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with teen wolf.**

* * *

Blake leaned against one of the stations many pillars, trying to space herself away from the others. Derek had Erica in the middle of the room, he was examining her injuries. There wasn't much he could do though, they were slowly starting to heal; but noticing the wince from Erica, he sighed, he couldn't take away the sting of the pain. Peter stood on the other side of the room from Blake, with the other two in the middle of them. He couldn't take his eyes off of Blake, it saddened him to think that the entire Blake pack had been wiped out. He remembered them being one of the biggest packs in the states, and now according to this girl, they were just gone.

Wincing again when Derek touched her cut up arm, Erica pushed Derek away slightly, choosing to just deal with the pain rather than being poked and prodded. She looked up towards the girl she had just met that day. This kind, mysterious stranger who helped her back to her pack, her family. "I thought your first name was Blake." she said suddenly.

Blake looked over to Erica, but said nothing in return.

"So your last name's Blake too then?... So you're Blake... Blake?" Erica continued.

Blake looked down and her lips slightly curled into a smile. "Blake is my last name, I just go by it."

Erica being persistent asked, "Why?"

Blake pushed herself away from the pillar and took a step closer to the others. "Because I don't like my first name. And it makes me feel closer to my family."

Peter, who was listening to this conversation closely pulled himself closer to the others as well. "What happened?" he demanded.

Blake's eyes flickered towards Peter, the man who had apparently known her mother. He was a well aged middle age man, but there was this air about him that screamed danger. It could possibly be the fact that he killed his own niece to become alpha, then had somehow come back to life after being killed in return by his nephew. _'Oh the wonders of magic'._

"The same thing that's gonna happen to you," she replied. "the Alphas came and targeted us. We tried to stop them, to protect ourselves. But in the end everyone was slaughtered." she finished looking off with dazed eyes, her mind wandering back to the events that previously occurred.

Derek, who had been silent through this entire exchange, finally spoke. "Then how are you alive?"

Blake was knocked back into sense, and twisted her head to look at Derek.

Erica's alpha. The one she needed to keep an eye on.

"Because I ran." she answered. "I ran away with my tail between my legs, and when I came back everyone I had ever loved was gone."

Erica looked down sadly. She too had ran. Does this mean everyone she loves would die too?

"But that's why I'm here," Blake continued. "I got word that the Alphas would be here, so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Derek stood straight with his arms across his chest, "Too many people are already involved here, you should go. You don't need to die just for some vengeance."

"Go where?" Blake countered, taking a step closer to him, holding his gaze. "In case you didn't hear me before, I have _no one_. No where else to run to. But that doesn't matter! Because I'm not running anymore! I don't need your permission to stay here. You can go be_ big bad alpha_ for the others, but I don't take orders from you. I'm not gonna bow down in a submissive state when you use that alpha voice of yours. I'm not your bitch."

Peter broke the tension in the room by bursting out laughing. "Whoa!" he tried to get himself to stop laughing, "You are a spit fire just like your mother."

Blake tore her glare away from Derek and threw it at Peter. "Yeah. I am." she glared harder. "And if you ever mention my mother again, I will sever every limb from your body."

Peter slowed his laughing, but kept the smirk on his face. While holding eye contact with Blake, he spoke to his nephew. "I think it's time we call the others, they need to be here."

* * *

Blake slowly walked up to the stairs that led to her motel room. After Derek called the others in his pack, Blake stated that she needed to leave, but she would be back later. In all honesty, she just didn't want to face everyone. To see a pack. She wasn't ready for the emotions it would stir in her. Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, she collided with a figure, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. Looking up to spew out profanities, the mean words vanished from her thoughts when she saw that it was Sheriff Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski looked down and acknowledged her with an "Oh! There you are!".

Blake smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Yup, here I am."

"I came here to check up on you, but you weren't in the room that Angie gave me." He said with a caring tone and a tilt of his head.

Blake took and breath and gestured out over the railing, "Yeah I took a walk... I tried calling some people to help me out, but well... I guess you really find out who your friends are, when you get into some trouble."

The Sheriff slightly frowned and placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Don't worry, everything will work out, just don't stress yourself out."

Blake smiled and was about to reply when she as cut off by someone coming up the stairs behind her.

"Dad I need to go meet Scott so can we head home now?" said the boy.

Blake turned and looked at the boy who had placed himself to the side of herself and the Sheriff, who apparently was his father. The boy was taller than she was, but to be frank almost everyone was, and held a thin build. He also had his face peppered with beauty marks, which Blake found refreshing for she too had beauty marks on her face, she hated when people called them freckles,_ 'Um no, freckles fade away people'_. Blake had what she like call a _'Natalie Portman'_ on her cheek, it wasn't big or disgusting, it was just there and added character to her face.

The Sheriff looked at his son with an annoyed glance and a quirk of his eyebrow, "Stiles.." he said warning-ly.

Stiles then took notice of the girl next to him and slightly sputtered, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you. Well obviously I saw you, it's not like you're invisible or a ghost, I just didn't noticed that it was you."

Blake smirked at this fast talking boy called Stiles, "Me?" she questioned.

Stiles took a breath and nodded his head, "Yeah! I mean I know my dad was meeting someone but I didn't know it was someone like you." he said waving his arms toward her.

Blake tilted her head and questioned "Someone like _me_?"

The Sheriff took this moment to groan and say, "Stiles.. Foot. Mouth. Stop."

Stiles looked back and forth between his dad and this girl and realized the implications of what he just said. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, "I didn't mean like a...um...uh... I just meant that I didn't know he was checking up on a pretty girl, I thought some old lady or something."

Blake laughed, this boy was entertaining when he was flustered. "It's fine." she said to calm him, "Your dad just helped me with car problems last night, and I mean that with no innuendos at all." she said with a wink.

Stiles smiled at this and was about to continue their banter when his dad cut him off.

"I'm sorry about my son, he gets hyped up easily. I just came here to check on you, and now that I see you, and have you checked out," Stiles held a laugh at this, "I will leave you to your business, and take my son home because he obviously wants to leave." the Sheriff finished.

Stiles though jumped in, "Oh no, I could stay here if you wanted. Keep an eye on our new friend. Watch a movie, eat some food, show her the town-"

Blake cut him off with a smile on her face, "A long walk on the beach, gazing at the stars?"

Stiles smiled and waved his hands at her, "Exactly! You know, normal stuff. One should not be alone when they are well.. alone in a new town."

The Sheriff grabbed his son by the neck in a parental way, "What about Scott?"

Stiles still looking at Blake, "Huh? who?" then it dawned on him and he tore his gaze away and looked at his dad. "Oh yeah! Crap I'm supposed to meet him!"

Blake laughed again, it felt comforting, she hadn't laughed this much in a long time. "It's okay buddy, another time."

The Sheriff gently pushed his son back down the stairs, "I hope everything works out for you Blake, you call me if you need anything okay?" he said walking down the stairs himself.

Blake leaned against the railing herself and replied back, "Yeah I'll just call 911."

The Sheriff smiled and walked with his son back to their car, which Blake didn't noticed before. "Bye Sheriff! Later Stiles!"

"I will _definitely_ see you later Blake!" Stiles exclaimed with a smile while crawling into the car.

* * *

**So, yes? no? maybe so?**

**The chapters are super short, but hopefully they will eventually be longer.**

**~KRENEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles slammed his jeep into park as he reached the old subway station. He had only been there once before, when Erica had a seizure, so he was surprised he remembered where it was. After he and his dad got home, he called Scott and was told that he was going with Isaac and to just meet them there. _'Isaac, the bromance cock block_' Stiles thought to himself.

Hopping out of the jeep he started towards the door, and even before fully opening the door he could hear the arguing coming from inside. '_Most likely Scott and Derek.'_

Slipping through the doors and trying his best not to fall down the stairs, he could hear the argument more clearly now.

"-part of your pack Derek. Why can't you just leave us alone?" Scott exclaimed.

Derek glared, "In case you forgot, Isaac still is part of my pack. And I didn't call you down here for a _nice ole buddy ole pal_ chat, this is serious."

Isaac stepped into the conversation this time, "Is it the Alphas?" he questioned. He couldn't stop thinking about them ever since Derek and Peter told him they were coming.

No wait. They are already here.

"The what?" Scott asked confused.

Derek turned from looking at Isaac, to Scott. "The Alphas, as in multiple. As in a pack."

Stiles having just barely reached the bottom of the stairs, stumbled down the rest at this point and yelled. "A Pack?! What the flipping hell? How is that even possible?" He fell into step next to Scott.

Derek gave an annoyed glare. "We're not sure how it's possible. By nature an alpha is the one in charge. So a pack of wolves who are all alphas, wanting control, doesn't logically seem like it would last that long. But it has... And they are strong, and dangerous. Which is why we need to work together on this, to get them out of here before they kill anyone." he finished giving a pointed glare towards Scott.

Scott had always been an outlier, never wanting to be part of his pack, which strangely he understood. But even in a moment of need for both of them, Scott never fully trusted Derek and had betrayed him without a sign of indifference. Derek had to put this past him though, his main concern was making sure no one else in this town was killed. He didn't need anymore guilt on his shoulders.

Right now, the guilt's name was Boyd. His beta was out there with the Alphas, possibly dead.

Peter sensing his nephews internal conflictions stepped into the conversation, "They will kill everyone who gets in their way Scott. Especially family. They already took Boyd, one of us could be next." he said pointedly.

Scott looked away from Derek, to Peter. The man who bit him, who turned him into this monster. He hated him. There was no other way to say it, he flat-out hated the man. He took away his life, and threatened his mom. But he had to take into count what the man had just said. These Alphas could hurt his mom, even Allison. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Okay... What do we do then?" he said with a bitter tinged voice.

Derek looked up surprised, was he actually agreeing to help?

"We get her back here and find out what else she knows." said Erica coming out of one of the train cars.

Stiles, Scott and Isaac looked at each other confused. "Who?" asked Isaac.

"Blake." Erica said with confidence, "She helped me when I got away from the Alphas."

Stiles took a step back and sputtered. "Wait, wait, wait! Blake as in the girl with dark blonde hair, and a smile that could snow melt?"

The rest of them looked at Stiles strangely.

"How do you know her?" asked Peter accusingly.

"I just met her!" Stiles exclaimed, "My dad met her last night, car troubles or something. And she's staying at the motel at the end of town. Dad wanted to check on her, so we went there around the time Scott called me... Damn... She's a werewolf?... Well ain't that a fricken curve ball.." he said with a slightly frown on his face.

Scott took this moment to jump in with his frustrations, "So not only is there a Pack of Alphas running around, but there is also this new strange werewolf girl here as well?"

"We must've missed the Werewolf memo that said 'Come to Beacon Hills for a party'." commented Isaac from the side.

* * *

Blake sat on the bed in her motel room, looking at the wall in front of her. After running into the Sheriff, she walked herself back to her room, shut the blinds and just sat on the bed. She frequently secluded herself from the rest of the world. She did this before the incident with the Alphas simply just for the peace; but now she does it as punishment.

She stares at the wall and criticizes herself to no end.

_'It's because of me, that my cousins won't see their 16th birthday'_

'_If I had been smarter I would have thought of a plan to get the Alphas to leave.' _

_'If I had been stronger I would have stayed and fought.'_

_'It's because of me that my family is dead.'_

Simply because Blake ran away. She followed an order given to her. Jason had told her to leave, and she did as he told her like always. She used to do everything he asked, not simply because he was her alpha, but also because she loved him. _'Just another person to add to the list of people that I love that is gone.' _

Not dead. But he might as well be in her mind.

Jason was her alpha, and her first love.

But now he is one of them; He is one of The Alphas.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf.**

* * *

Blake walked through the forest once again. Her destination was the abandoned subway station. She knew she had to get back before a search party was sent, so she came without request. Coming up to the entrance she saw a blue jeep with a familiar scent to it. She paused, confused and took a deep whiff. _'Stiles? What the hell is he doing here?'_

Passing said jeep and proceeding to the door she could also smell two other werewolves. _'It's now or never'_ she thought, for the moment she opened the door, all the wolves in there would know she was here, if they didn't already.

Swinging the door open roughly she stepped on the platform that held the downward stairs, she smirked looking down and noticing that all eyes were on her.

The familiar eyes of Derek and Peter gazed up at her, along with the friendly smile of her new friend Erica. Blake's eyes shifted to the new comers, one having the honey hazel eyes she's already met; Stiles. _'He's not a werewolf, though I'm surprised I didn't smell the others on him. He must just be an unfortunate sidekick to his friend the super hero. Ha, if only it was that easy.'_

Blake shifted her gaze to the right of Stiles and connected with brown suspicious eyes, he held the air of an omega.

A lone wolf.

But she also felt the sense of control and defiance from him. _'Well aren't we just gonna be best buddies'_ she thought sarcastically, then quickly moved her eyes to the last new comer. Her eyes connected with a beautiful blue color, with a hint of green. The boy's eyes held no judgement or prejudices, just confusion and slight bashful wonder. Blake gave a soft smile, before turning and waking down the rickety stairs. No one said a word her entire venture downward. When she finally placed her feet to the bottom pavement she looked back up, and once again they were staring at her. _'Seriously? Am I gonna be the one to have to break the awkward silence?'_

"Let me guess... You were _just_ talking about me?" Blake said with a smile, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course," spoke Peter, "You seem to be the talk of the town. Got the Sheriff wrapped around your finger already? Impressive." he finished with a sarcastic clap.

"My feminine wiles have no end." she replied mainly toward Stiles, whose lips formed a thin line and his eyebrow quirked._ 'Guess even though we gained a quick friendship, he doesn't really appreciate me playing his dad. Oops. But I must admit, his strong connection to his family is admirable.'_

"So you're here to help us with the Pack of Alphas?" spoke the tanned boy with brown eyes.

Blake took a breath and her smirk faded. "I'm here to stop them, if helping you stops them, then that's what I'll do."

The boy was about to comment back to her questioningly when he was stopped by Derek, "She's the only shot we really have Scott. By the sounds of it, she knows more than we do. And we can't disregard that." he spoke stepping forward from his previous position behind the younger threesome.

Scott looked over to Stiles and they held each others gaze for a moment, seeming to have an unspoken conversation, which resulted in Stiles slightly nodding his head. "Okay," Scott said, "What do you know? What can we do?"

Blake sidestepped the group of boys and walked herself towards Erica, bending down to make herself level with Erica's sitting position. Blake gently took her arm and examined it; it seemed to finally be healing. She stood up and turned back to face the men, "I know a lot... One main thing I know, is that there isn't going to be much you can do."

"Well isn't that just helpful," sarcastically said the un-named blue-eyed boy.

Scott seemingly feeling the same way gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up, "That doesn't tell us anything!" he exclaimed, "Don't give me the 'you cant do anything' crap. Tell us how we can stop them! Tell us what's gonna happen!"

Blake stomped forward with an angry gaze and stopped a few feet from the group. "You want to know what's going to happen? They are gonna take your Alpha." she said making eye contact with every member and ending with Derek.

"That's not gonna happen." Derek said finally.

Blake shook her head slightly, hoping to also shake away her oncoming tears. "You may say that, but you don't know them... Jason, my old alpha, also said that. But they... " she paused, "brainwashed him or something. Because all of a sudden, being part of _their_ pack was all he seemed to want."

The group seemed to convey many emotions ranging from; confusion, anger and to disbelief.

Blake looked down at the ground, "But that's not the worst of it though..." If Blake thought the room was silent before, she was wrong, for it got even more silent. It was now this deafening loud silence, with each of the occupants in the room looking at her expectantly. She took a final breath and continued. "If one becomes part of that pack, the final step is... They have to kill their old pack." Blake avoided all eyes except for Derek, for she knew he was their main target. He had a great poker face, but she saw fear leaking out.

Derek, seeming to sense that she saw through his resolve, looked away quickly.

The blue-eyed boy was the one who ended up breaking the silence, "If all this happened to your old pack... Then how are you still alive?"

Blake's eyes watered again, and she quickly brushed the tear away that fell down her cheek. "Jason, uh.." she cleared her throat, "He told me to run away the night before it happened. He told me to leave the pack... And... So I did. I left, I ran away because I was scared. I came back a few days later to check on my family... And they were all dead. Even my little cousins who hadn't even turned yet..."

The boy's eyes softened with sympathy. Blake would have guessed that all the others had too, but she hadn't looked away from this boy.

"So you're here for revenge then?" suddenly spoke Stiles, who had strangely stayed silent through the entire exchange.

Blake looked away from the blue-eyed boy and gave a forced smile, "I prefer to call it redemption."

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	8. Chapter 8

After their 'pack meeting', Stiles and Scott both left. While Derek and Peter went into one of the train cars to discuss things. Apparently the news of the Alphas wasn't quiet what they were expecting, and Derek was taking it harder than anyone expected, though he was trying to keep his cold calm facade.

This left Blake with Erica and the blue-eyed boy, who conveniently took this time to introduce himself.

"I'm Isaac." he said extending his hand towards Blake.

Blake looked at his hand, before slowly reaching for it. "Blake." she said, "Obviously."

Isaac let out a small laugh at that, "Yeah, your name's been kinda thrown around a lot here today."

Blake gave a one-sided smile, but made no move to comment.

Isaac looked at Erica expectantly, who simply shrugged. "So uh..." he cleared his throat. "Born or bitten?" he asked.

Blake looked over to him, and without warning her eyes flashed a light blue, then returned to their normal color.

Isaac raised his eyebrows, "Born then..." he said nodding. "I was bit. But... It was my choice." he added.

Blake gave him a stubborn look. "I never understood why would anyone choose this kind of life."

Isaac's face went hard, and he set his jaw. "Maybe because my normal life wasn't that great."

"Yeah mine wasn't that great either," Erica added from the side.

Blake looked back and forth between the two betas, "Is it better now?" she said with hard eyes.

Both Isaac and Erica were silent, and they looked to the ground.

Blake crossed her arms and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah that's what I thought." she said shaking her head. "With hunters on your ass, and death at your doorstep nearly each day; your human problems seem slightly petty don't they?"

Isaac took this moment to glare, "Oh yeah, my dad kicking my ass each night was totally petty." he snapped.

Blake's hard exterior softened, "Becoming a werewolf isn't gonna take away your past." she simply said.

Isaac's glare slightly fell, he was expecting her to apologize like most people do. People usually apologize as if their saying that could truly bandage the wounds that he still carried. But she didn't, he could see pity in her eyes, yet she still stuck to her opinion that being a werewolf was bad. Was it though? Since being a werewolf he has gained friends and semi popularity. But he also lost his dad, albeit his abusive father, but his dad non the less. He has also been shot a couple of times, which wasn't that fun. But nothing really to warrant that being a werewolf was a horrible decision. Maybe if he had lost his entire family to a bunch of rogue werewolves like she had, he would feel the same? She seemed like she was really attached to her previous alpha. '_Maybe they were dating.' _he thought, _'that would suck even worse.' _Isaac had only just started letting people get close to him, but he still couldn't fathom the possibility of hurting the ones he loved, even with his abusive past. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Blake smile yet, but from what Stiles had said, it was most likely beautiful. So having someone out there in the world that would purposely do something that would make her bury it away, seemed almost sinful. In that moment Isaac made it his goal to get this beautiful new mysterious girl to smile.

* * *

The 'pack' gathered again later that evening, with a new addition that went by the name of Jackson. Blake looked him over, his face was hard and he had a sharp jaw line. His attitude came off as cocky, but Blake saw that he was just as scared at the others. He was also the first one to speak.

"Okay so if these Alphas have Boyd, how do we know he isn't dead already?" Jackson asked with a faux tired tone.

Before the murmuring could start Blake stepped up, "If he identified himself as an omega, then chances are he is dead. But if they know he is from a pack, they will keep him alive just to have his alpha kill him later." she finished looking at Derek, who gave a mournful nod of acknowledgement.

"Then why can't we just go get him from them?" Jackson asked stubbornly.

Blake cocked her head to the side, "Okay hot-shot. Go ahead. But, oh wait. You actually have to know where they are to do that don't you?" she said with a sarcastic sweet smile.

Isaac and Stiles cracked smiles as this girl put the high school jock in his place.

Erica stood up next to Blake, "We need to go find them then obviously." looking at Blake pleadingly.

"No," Blake said. "we aren't going to look for them."

Scott spoke up in defiance, "What? Why? We need to find Boyd and stop them."

Blake sighed and brought her fingers up to massage her temples. '_Seriously?'_

Isaac seemed to catch on though, "Because," he said stepping forward to Blake's other side, opposite of Erica. "Why should we go looking for someone, who is already looking for us?"

Peter smirked and patted his nephews back hard. "Well Derek, looks like you'll be playing bait." he said jokingly.

"Not yet," Blake spoke, removing her hands from her face. "not before we have a plan."

"Okay then," Stiles said, clapping his hands together. "Let's brainstorm!"

Everyone was silent.

Once again Blake sighed, "I have an idea, but I'm not gonna lie it's not the_ best_ plan in the world." she started, everyone in the room had their eyes glued to her. "This plan includes every one of us werewolves being completely okay with the possibility of being in a_ little_ pain."

"How much is a little?" Scott asked gulping down slight fear.

Blake paused, "Well, that depends on how much pain tolerance you guys have towards wolfsbane." There was a collective groan from the fellow occupants in the room. "Yeah it's gonna suck, but it will get the job done! So, should I continue?" she asked.

Derek gave a firm nod, signaling her to continue.

"Okay, well like I said we're gonna need wolfsbane, and I'm gonna need your help here Stiles."

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


End file.
